gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Whippet Race Bike
}} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = tribike |handlingname = TRIBIKE |textlabelname = TRIBIKE |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Whippet Race Bike is a race bike in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Whippet Race Bike is designed as a traditional race bike, but has various elements from many real life models. The front forks are similar to the Pinarello Dogma Series race bikes, while the curved down tube is an altered version of a Tour Grade Starline R12. The curved seat and top tube appears to be borrowed from a De Rosa SK 8050, and the chain stays look similar to a Focus Izalco Race bike. The drivetrain is likely a 2x1 setup, as seen by the drivetrain visible in-game. This is strange for a competitive mountain bike, as race bikes often posses around 8 to 12 rear cogs and one front chainring. In addition, the bike has no shifting paddles on its handlebars, and only features brake levers. This means that the smaller front chainring and the derailleur are completely useless, as there would be no other way to change gears other than manually lifting and placing the chain into place by hand. This is likely a development oversight. The Whippet Race Bike features a white and yellow livery, bearing the "WHIPPET" markings on the down tube. Its wheels are painted in black with white stripes, along with "K9 Speed" markings on it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Whippet Race Bike is one of the fastest bikes in the game, as it is able to reach a decent speed, but is unsuitable for stunts. When repeatedly pressing the corresponding button, the character' stance changes, improving top speed slightly at the cost of reduced steering capabilities. GTA V Overview Notable Owners *Jimmy De Santa Image Gallery Whippet-GTAV.jpg|A Whippet Race Bike at Michael's mansion. WhippetRaceBike-GTAV-Image.png|An NPC riding a Whippet Race Bike. WhippetRaceBike-GTAV-PandMCycles.png|The Whippet Race Bike on Pedal and Metal Cycles. WhippetRaceBike-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Whippet Race Bike on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from Pedal and Metal Cycles for $2,500. *Two can be found on Route 68, east of the purchasable Los Santos Customs. *Can be found controlled by NPC cyclists in Route 68 and San Chianski Mountain Range. *Following the mission Reuniting the Family, Jimmy De Santa purchases a yellow Whippet Race Bike and can be found cycling to and from the De Santa Residence with it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Pedal and Metal Cycles for $10,000. Trivia General * are a breed of dog, which are related to greyhounds. Whippets are incredibly fast, capable of running up to 35 miles per hour. This fact is reinforced by its marking on the wheels, which literally translates to "canine speed". **The name of the bike may also be referencing "Whippets", which is a can or cylinder of nitrous oxide that is sometimes used recreationally as a drug. Navigation }}de:Whippet-Rennrad (V) es:Whippet Race Bike Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bicycles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Cycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe